Generally, a washing machine washes laundry by friction made between water and laundry when a pulsator rotates in the drum of the washing machine. Holes in the drum allow water to flow between the tub and the drum. During a washing, rinsing, or spin-drying process, water can be discharged out of the tub through a drain line, e.g., installed at a lower side of the tub.
After processing the laundry, there may be residual detergent or other foreign substances remaining on the washed clothes, which may cause an irritating skin condition of a person wearing the clothes, for example atopic dermatitis.
Various technologies have been developed to solve this problem, typically by supplying a concentrated water flow to the laundry clothes, where the flow is generated by a separate device such as a pump. Unfortunately, the operation of such a pump produces unwanted noise, and it is difficult to perform maintenance on the pump after the pump is repeatedly used.